Chasing Cars
by CoachLover18
Summary: What if you told someone you hated them, never wanted to see them again, wouldn't care if they died? What if they did and these were your last words to them? Chiles one-shot...different ending


**So I got this idea in algebra 2 yesterday and it's been bugging me ever since. And it's called Chasing Cars because I was listening to the song by the same title by Snow Patrol.**

Oh and chiles is CC and Niles' named combined lol :D

Anyway R&R please…I'm off to watch Grey's!!!!!!!!

Yeah I hated the ending so much I deleted this story so I could change the ending and try and make it better.  
So did anyone see Grey's? I didn't like it ********

Disclaimer: I own nothing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello, hello!" CC walked into the mansion looking for her main target, Niles. She wanted to rub it in his face that she had a date later that night.

"Oh what are you doing here? I thought your kind only came out on full moons." Niles walked in from the kitchen and started toward her.

"I came here to get a little work done…before my date tonight." CC dropped flatly.

"Oh really, you have a date tonight? So I'm guessing the man is blind and deaf because who would want to go out with a bitch like you, who really needs to get herself to a gym!" Niles instantly regretted his words as a look of hurt crossed her face. Of course Niles didn't really mean this, he thought she was beautiful and knew she wasn't always a bitch; he just couldn't bare the thought of someone else going out with _his_ CC.

Niles words crushed CC. They always threw insults at each other, but never had it been this harsh. She refused to show him the pain his words just cause her, so she masked her hurt with anger and said something that would come back haunt her.

"I hate you." Those three words coming from CC's mouth stabbed Niles in the chest. Those words were said before, but only in a joking matter. This time, they were serious. "And you know what; I wouldn't care if I never saw you again. In fact, why don't you just drop dead!" With that being said, CC stormed out of the mansion. She was hurt, but she wasn't going to let it show. Babcock's don't cry, especially over butlers.

Niles on the other hand, was hurt and his face showed it. His CC hated him. He blew it, he knew he would never have a chance to make her his. And that was all he ever wanted.

Fran came down the stairs in one of her sparkly miniskirts and signature big hair.

"What's a matter Niles? Ya look like ya just lost your best friend." She spoke out in her New York accent.

"Something like that. I have to run to the store, do you need anything?" Fran shook her head no and Niles went back in the kitchen to go out the backdoor looking like a lost puppy. Fran was concerned for her best friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CC was in her pent house apartment picking out an outfit for her date. She felt guilty and horrible for telling Niles she hated him, but after what he said to her, she just didn't give a damn.

She finally found the perfect dress and was heading into her bathroom to get changed.

That's when the phone rang.

CC walked over to the phone on her nightstand. "Hello, hello!" She answered in a bight, cheery voice with a smile on her face. Her smile faltered when she heard the distraught voice on the other end of the phone.

"CC, Niles was in an accident." Came Max's broken hung the phone up and ran out the door, not caring that her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

All she cared about was Niles.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CC arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and was trying to get the receptionist to tell her where Niles was, but she was obviously an airhead.

"Look you blonde bimbo; just tell me where Niles Brightmore is!" CC yelled at the receptionist completely fed up and near tears.

"CC, we're over here." Max looked like he aged over night. The last time he looked like that was when they lost Sara.

She walked over to where Max and the rest of the family were. Maggie and Fran were crying their eyes put, Brighton was staring straight ahead, emotionless and little Gracie was sitting quietly in the corner crying, Niles was like a second father to her after all.

"Max what happened?" CC could hear her voice breaking.

"Niles was on his way to the market when he lost control of the car, it wrapped around a pole." He paused a second letting CC take everything in. "He's in a coma; they said he might not make it. If he doesn't come out of this in a week, then…then we have to let him go." CC could feel her eyes filling, but she refused to lose control here.

"Can…can I see him?" CC felt as if she were going to break down right there in front of all of them.

"Yes, he's in room 216." Max pointed her in the direction of Niles' room.

As CC made her way to Niles' room, she felt terrible. This morning she told him she hated him, never wanted to see him again, and she told him to drop dead. And here he was, fighting for his life.

CC reached his door and inhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

What she saw broke her heart. Niles, who was usually full of life and insults, was lying in a hospital bed with machines and wires hooked up to him. He no longer looked like Niles, he looked pale. Lifeless.

She walked over to the maroon chair next to Niles' bed on his right and sat down. CC took his hand in hers and for the first time in years, CC Babcock, Bitch of Broadway, cried.

Tears spilled over her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She didn't know what she would if she lost Niles.

She stroked Niles' face with her free hand as her tears continued to flow uncontrollably.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days passed since the day of Niles' accident and CC remained unmoved in that chair by Niles' side, still holding his hand. Everyone else since then left and went home to eat, sleep, and shower.

Fran entered Niles' room to try and get CC to sleep and eat.

"Miss Babcock, you have to eat something and get some rest. Niles wouldn't want you to starve yourself; he would want you to take care of yourself." Fran dropped in her nasal voice.

"Don't talk about him like that." CC spoke, her voice trembling.

"Tawk about him like what?" Fran's face was etched with confusion.

"Stop talking about him like he's dead, he's not dead!" CC's voice rose with each word and she felt like she was going to burst into tears at any given moment.

Fran, noticing this, started in an oddly softer voice, "I know…ya really care about him don't ya?"

CC nodded her head. "I know acted like I couldn't stand him, that he was beneath me, but deep down I always cared about him. I never wanted anything to happen to him, I didn't mean what I said." Her voice started breaking toward the end.

"What did ya say to him?" Fran asked almost in a whisper, which was unusual for her.

"I told him I hated him and I wouldn't care if I never saw him again, then I told him to drop dead…and then this happened." A single tear made its way slowly down her cheek.

_"So that's why Niles looked so hurt"_ Fran didn't say that out loud, fearing she would upset CC even more than she already was.

"Don't worry Miss Babcock, Niles is strong, he'll pull through." Fran got up to leave, heading for the door, but she turned back around to face CC. "Are ya sure ya don't want anything ta eat? I could bring ya somethin' so you don't have to leave Niles."

"I'm fine Fran, thanks." Fran was shocked that CC referred to her as Fran, but decided to dismiss it instead of making a big deal out of it.

"Okay, if ya need anything just call Max's cell phone. We'll all be in the cafeteria." Fran turned and continued out the door.

CC fixed her gaze on Niles, hoping he would wake up soon.

"Niles, please wake up. You can't leave me…I need you." More tears fell from CC's pale blue eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another fours days passed and there was still no progress with Niles, he was still unresponsive.

CC still never left Niles.

"Any progress with Niles yet?" Max entered the room. CC shook her head no and Max sat down next to her.

"CC, you have to eat something and at least try to get some sleep." He told her in his British accent. CC again shook her head no.

"CC, at least eat something. We can bring something to you. You can eat in here so you don't have to leave Niles." Max was worried about CC, as was everyone else. They never saw her this way.

"I'm fine Max." Sighing, Max gave up. There was no getting through to CC. Max got up and went out of Niles' room, only to be stopped by the doctor.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but it's been almost a week and it seems Niles isn't going to come out of this, so I suggest you start thinking about shutting off his life support and prepare your goodbyes." Max felt horrible. He was going to lose his best friend; it was like losing Sara all over again.

CC overheard what the doctor said and broke down again, begging Niles to wake up.

"Niles, please wake up! You can't leave me alone in this world. You're all I have, all I want…I could never live another day without you here with me, you're all I need. Just please don't leave me." CC pleaded as the tears fell faster and faster.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night the family was in Niles' room. It was time to say goodbye.

Fran was first," I'll miss you Scarecrow. You're my best friend and nothing will ever be the same with out you. I love you." Fran's eyes were filling quickly and soon the tears were spilling over.

"You're like a brother to me…no you ARE my brother Niles and I love you. You helped me get through a lot of things in my life and I'll never forget that." Max couldn't contain his emotions as his eyes started filling.

Maggie was crying too much and only managed to get out an "I love you, Niles." Brighton didn't want to be in the room, it reminded him too much of when he lost his mother.

Gracie walked up to Niles and kisses his cheek. "I'll miss you, Niles. I love you." Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "She needs you, Niles. You can't leave." Gracie and Maggie left after that, they didn't want to be in the room when Niles was taken off the life support.

CC didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want to believe it. After today she would never see him again. Never hear his voice throw a zinger at her. Never see those deep blue eyes of his. Never dance with him and be able to inhale his scent. Never see that boyish grin she secretly loved cross his face. And most importantly, she would never get to tell him how she really felt.

"Alright, if everyone is done, then I guess it's time." The doctor looked at Max and he nodded. The doctor unplugged the life support and Max, Fran, and CC listened ad Niles flat lined. Fran left because she didn't want to be in there anymore and Max soon followed her. He just lost anther person he loved.

CC sat back down on the chair next to Niles and took his hand for the last time. She put her head on his chest and sobbed. She couldn't believe it, Niles was gone, and she was all alone in the world. She felt like she had no one.

"I'll miss you so much Niles." CC buried her head into his chest. "I…I love you, Niles, I always will." CC sobbed harder and didn't notice Niles' heart starting beating on its own.

Niles opened his eyes to find a sobbing CC on his chest. He started to stroke CC's blonde hair; he had heard every word she said.

"I love you too CC." CC, thinking she was hearing things, lifted her head off of his chest and was met with his deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"Niles, you're…you're alive?" CC was in shock.

Niles nodded. "That I am Love." More tear leaked from CC's eyes as she went to hug Niles, who kissed away her tears.

"I thought you left me." CC managed to get out in a small voice.

"I would never leave you CC, I love you." Niles looked at with all the love and devotion in the world. CC once again burst into tears. "What's wrong Love? I'm okay."

"I thought you were gone and my last words to you would have been I hate you and that I didn't want to see you again and then I told you to drop dead. Then you got into an accident." She sobbed harder.

"Well you know me, I live to serve." Niles smirked and CC hit him playfully, a small smiles making its way across her lips.

"Hey I made you smile! And no hitting the poor injured butler." Niles pouted at her. She thought he looked adorable.

"Aw do you want me to make it all better?" CC asked him mocking is pout. Niles nodded his pout still on his face. She leaned in and took his lips in an almost chaste kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry too CC, for what I said to you. You're beautiful and I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I just didn't want to see you with any other man." Niles took her in his arms and rubbed their noses together, CC laughed.

"It's okay Niles. All that matters is that you're alive and here…with me…" CC trailed off.

"Forever and always." Niles finished for her with that boyish grin she loved. "Now I think you should get some sleep." CC nodded and moved to get up and to go sleep on the couch, but Niles pulled her back down into the bed with him. "No Love, you're sleeping next to me tonight." He pulled her in close to him and buried his face into her hair. CC put his arm around her waist.

"I love you CC."

"I love you too Niles." And they both drifted off to sleep.

"Miss Bab—"Fran entered the room a few minutes later to get CC thinking she must be more devastated then the rest of them. But what she saw shocked her and her jaw hit the floor. Was she hallucinating or was Niles alive and sleeping in the same bed with CC?!

"OH MY GAWDDDDD!" Fran shouted loud enough to wake up all of New York.

Max, Maggie, Brighton, and Grace came running in. "Fran what's wrong?" he followed Fran's gaze and saw Niles and CC staring back at them like two deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my god!" Max wore the same shocked look Fran had. Grace stood there with a smirk on her face as if she knew this would happen all along. But everyone else looked at Niles not knowing if this was real or not.

Almost as if reading their minds, Niles spoke up, "It's real, and I'm alive and okay." They still looked on in shock, but once they got over it, they all ran over to hug him.

"Scarecrow, we're so happy you're okay. Nothing would have ever been the same without ya! You can never leave us." She leaned in to whisper," Max doesn't know how to cook, we would've starved! And don't think you're off the hook; I want to hear the full story. "Fran was motioning to Niles and CC still sitting side by side in the bed. Niles chuckled.

"Yes, we would've been lost with out you." Max looked at his best friend, happy he didn't lose him after all.

"Well you don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed CC's hand and looked around at the people he loved, his family. "I have too much to live for."

**So I hope that ending is a little better. And hopefully Fran's reaction was well…a little more Fran like ********  
R&R ******


End file.
